


Sky of Clouds

by risottosmantitties



Series: Clans of Change [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risottosmantitties/pseuds/risottosmantitties
Summary: Five clans lives in the forest, named Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Skyclan.When Skyclan takes in two kittypets, one receives a vision. "Cloud will meet cloud, and all light will disappear."
Series: Clans of Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108295





	Sky of Clouds

**ALLEGIANCES**

_**Skyclan** _

Leader:  
Fawnstar - brown tabby she-cat

Deputy:

Snowfall - white tom

Medicine Cat:

Snailpetal - cream colored tom

Apprentice: Dawnpaw - a calico she-cat who was originally a kittypet

Warriors:

Honeypad - orange tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Sagepaw

Duskrain - dark gray she-cat

Redshadow - russet colored tom

Apprentice: Briarpaw

Beareye - brown tom

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Cedarfur - light brown she-cat

Mistycreek - grey she-cat

Apprentices:

Sagepaw - brown tabby she-cat

Briarpaw - brown tom with thick fur

Duskpaw - light grey tom

Queens:

Seedstorm - sandy colored she-cat

Elders:

Blind Dream - a blind black she-cat with a bushy red tail and underbelly

Marigoldpelt - cream colored she-cat

_**Thunderclan** _

Leader:

Patchstar - dark brown tom with white patches of fur 

Medicine Cat:

Icefur - white she-cat 

Warriors:

Barkclaw - dark brown she-cat

Rabbitfoot - grey she-cat

_**Riverclan** _

Leader:

Juniperstar - she-chat with grey fur that appears almost blue

Medicine Cat:

Deadear - brown tabby tom who is deaf in his left ear

_**Windclan** _

Leader:

Honeystar - a sandy colored she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Flyclaw - an old grey tom

Apprentice: Olivepaw - a young black she-cat

_**Shadowclan** _

Leader:

Rosestar - a white tom with a muscular build 

Medicine Cat:

Sparkpaw - a young tortoiseshell she-cat who's mentor died soon after she was apprenticed 

_**TERRITORIES** _

<https://pin.it/46wqWhj>

[this is before twoleg place was in the forest]


End file.
